


nosce te ipsum

by Anonymous_Creator



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Established BDSM Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Creator/pseuds/Anonymous_Creator
Summary: Sometimes a cuddle on the couch can be profoundly illuminating.
Relationships: Taliesin Jaffe/Liam O'Brien
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	nosce te ipsum

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. Lets keep the RPF on A03 and out of social media. If you're writing RPF, consider locking your fic so that the cast, crew, their friends or babysitters can't accidentally stumble across it.

When Liam knew, there were not any great theatrics. No eloquent professions of the heart and soul. It wasn’t what he had expected or daydreamed about.

Taliesin wrapped a hand around his wrist while they lay on a couch, snuggled in, as they watched TV. A small, comforting touch. Just a hair width’s away from holding his hand. Yet it wasn’t that soft, tender gesture of affection at all.

The fingers that pressed lightly against his pulse point formed a warm anchor. His entire body was an immovable weight attached to that wrist, and by that simple touch, to Taliesin’s will.

It just so happened that Taliesin’s will was to lay against the sofa pillow, one arm propped against the corner, while Liam rested his head on Taliesin’s chest. Their feet and legs were loosely covered by a worn, fuzzy blanket that bore old teething wounds from an enthusiastic puppy.

Liam sighed deeply. There was a satisfied rumble in Taliesin’s chest.

“Feeling comfy?,” Taliesin said.

Liam nestled his head further into Taliesin. He chuckled in reply.

“Glad you’re happy.”

Taliesin shifted his other arm and draped it over Liam’s shoulder. His free hand clasped Liam’s other wrist and – why the hell did this feel so. Damn. Good? A melting, gentle heat radiated from the circlets of Taliesin’s fingers, crept up to his spine and settled over his body in a suffusing wave.

The words from the actors on screen droned past Liam’s senses; heard, understood, and utterly unimportant. Here was safety, containment. Heaviness, purpose. Here was the achingly pleasant knowledge that Taliesin Jaffe was holding his wrists as they touched.

Here was the moment when Liam knew he was owned, and that he was content to be so.

No grand theatrics. No eloquent speeches.

Taliesin grazed the top of Liam’s head with a sweep of his lips before he settled into the pillows.

Liam followed that ever present pull, deeper into his embrace.


End file.
